


He Loves Me

by bethctg



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethctg/pseuds/bethctg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron plays with her food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal community "25_foods". Prompt: Tangerine.

Cameron sat alone in the office, eating a tangerine. 

For every other segment she peeled away she said a silent _"He loves me."_ Chewing the last remaining _"not"_ , she pondered the adolescent behavior her feelings for House seemed to bring out in her. Still, she raised a triumphant eyebrow at the final segment _(He loves me!)_ , just as House and Wilson walked in.

"Tangerine?" Wilson gestured to the pile of red peelings. "I haven't had one of those in ages."

"Here," House plucked the fruit from Cameron's fingers and popped it into a surprised Wilson's mouth. "You're just in time."


End file.
